


My Honey

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Hunter, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sarcastic female OC, Sexual Tension, Shifters are assholes, Shower Sex, Snarky but sad Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do when someone, who was so much a part of your past, comes back into your life? How do you forgive past hurts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Creeping quietly down the tunnel, Galiana fought to keep herself under control. Her instincts telling her to turn and run but she ignored those instincts though, just like she always did. If she were to constantly listen to her instincts, she wouldn’t ever leave her apartment; the life of a shut in never had sounded appealing to her. So, whenever something told her to run, she’d shrug it off and face things head on.

Water dripped from the pipes, rats scurried across the ground, bugs scurried along the ground and the walls of the tunnel, and there was a stench in the air that really couldn’t be labeled. Sucking in a breath, Galiana fought the urge to scream when a very large rat ran over her shoe. Shaking herself, she forced herself to focus on the job. The shifter she was currently hunting was definitely good at hiding out, it’d taken her weeks to track it down to this city, and a few more days to figure out the hiding spot was the tunnels below the city. The shifters she had hunted in the past had actually hidden in plain sight, making it all too easy for her to find and take out.

Just as she turned a corner, something slammed into her from the side, causing her to slam into the ground. A hiss of pain escaped as her head collided with the hard cement that the tunnels were made out of –but she didn’t let that deter her. She balled up her fist and slammed it into the face of the shifter, who’d apparently grown bored of their game of hide and seek and chose to hunt her down instead. Balling her fist up again, she slammed it into his side, and then trying to kick it off of her. The creature yelled out before punching her back, causing her to let out a groan of pain. Just as she went to attack again, the shifter had bashed her over the head with a pipe, knocking her out.

Awhile later, she woke up, groaning at the pain in her head. When she reached up to grab her head, she realized three things. One, she was tied to a chair –which just pissed her off. Two, the shifter was _staring_ at her, which pissed her off even more and had she not been tied down, she would’ve kicked the thing in the face. Three, the thing had _his_ face. She knew it wasn’t actually _him_ because of the eyes. _His_ eyes were a certain shade and there was _always_ some kind of emotion glittering in those eyes.

“Sleeping Beauty’s awake.” The shifter, with the hijacked face, purred.

Galiana narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth. “If I’m Sleeping Beauty, I take it you’re the Evil Queen?” _Yes, because sassing this thing is totally a good idea._

“Such a big mouth for a tiny girl.”

 _Oh no he didn’t!_ Galiana glared at it hatefully, but her lips were curved in a saccharine smile. “Nice face. The guy you stole it from is gonna be pissed.” The last word she practically sang.

“Oh? So you know him, huh?” Something in the things eyes told her that it already knew the answer to that, so she didn’t bother to respond. In truth, yes she did know him but that was a long time ago. Minutes ticked by, both of them just staring at each other. But the silence was starting to drive Galiana up the wall.

“So, why’d you kidnap me?” She tilted her head a bit to the side, staring at it.

“Why were you hunting me?”

“Ah, well you see…when innocent people get attacked and killed, it’s kind of my job to take care of the murderer. And it would appear that you’re one of those murdering scumbags.”

“I’m not a murderer.” It hissed at her.

“Oh? So then who killed all those people?” When she got no response, she smirked in victory. “Murderer.” She sing-songed.

The shifter stood up, turning its back to her to mess around with something. “Such a smart mouth.”

“Yeah well, what’d you expect?” Her green eyes widened when the shifter turned around with a branding iron in its hands. “What in the hell are you gonna do with that?”

The shifter smirked, slowly strolling over to her. Leaning down near her face, he chuckled. “Scream for me.” He took the branding iron and pressed it against her bare shoulder.

Immediately she shrieked out in pain, the scent of burning flesh permeating the air. She actually blacked out from a combination of the pain and the smell.

She awoke, screaming. The shifter had thrown salt on her burned flesh, causing pain to flair. She jolted, causing the chair to jerk back and slam to the ground; a loud groan escaped her as all the wind was knocked out of her. All she could do was blink up at the ceiling and try to breathe normally.

“Careful, pet.” The shifter tsked, shaking its head –and it still pissed her off that the shifter had stolen _his_ face. Out of everyone on this planet, why did the shifter choose that specific face?

“When he finds you, he’s gonna crush you –he’s gonna blow your fucking head off!” She yelled out –and it probably would’ve been much scarier if she hadn’t been attached to a tipped over chair, staring up at the ceiling.

“Do you really think he’s going to save you?” The shifter laughed loudly, a shiver coursing down Galiana’s spine at the nasty sound.

“I don’t need him to save me, you two-faced douche! I can take you out myself.” Again, mouthing off probably wasn’t a good idea –threatening him was also a **_bad_** idea especially since she was currently unable to actually protect herself from him.  

“I’m gonna have to teach you another lesson, aren’t I?” Of course, that was rhetorical question. Once again, he brought the branding iron over. Her shirt was up over her bellybutton so her lower stomach was bare –and that was where he pressed the branding iron to.

Shrieks of pain escaped; but she didn’t pass out this time. Gritting her teeth, she growled out. “I’m gonna blow your head off, you freak!” A shrill scream escaping as salt was poured into her wound. “Do it again and I’ll fucking kill you!” And yet again, the branding iron was pressed to the burned skin on her shoulder and she screamed. Over and over the process was repeated –she’d say something sarcastic or threaten him, he’d alternate between pressing the branding iron over the mark on her shoulder or on her stomach, she’d threaten him and he’d dump salt in the wounds; it continued on for so long that her throat was raw and she was tasting blood.

“Have you learned your lesson, pet?”The shifter stared down at her with a smirk on the stupid high jacked face of his.

All Galiana wanted to do was kick the guy in the teeth but the pain her body wouldn’t allow her to move –neither would the ropes that tied her to the chair. As it was, all she could do was glare up at him hatefully while sucking in ragged breaths. When she didn’t respond, the branding iron once against pressed into her skin –but this time, instead of gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain, she finally passed out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a quick note here. Some dates and events are being shifted around, but I promise you, I'll try to stick to canon as much as I possibly can.

The alarm went off, the sounds of Pat Benatar blaring throughout the room –startled, he rolled out of the bed and straight onto the floor, the blankets following. A grunt escaped as he fought the blankets off of him. Rolling up onto his feet, he stood up straight and stretched, listening to his shoulders pop as he lifted his arms up over his head. Sighing, he dropped his arms down at his sides.

Shuffling into the bathroom, he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm. He went about the usual morning routine; pee, shower, get dressed and brush teeth. Once he was all dressed, he went back into the room and sat on the foot of the bed, pulling on his socks and boots. Standing up, he snatched up his car keys and his wallet up off the nightstand. Making his way over to the door, he snatched up his bag and strolled out of the room.

After tossing his bag into the trunk, he climbed into the driver’s seat. Quickly jamming the key into the ignition and starts the car up, pulling out of the motel’s parking lot. Making a right, he merges onto the highway. He’d made a decision the night before to go get his little brother. It’d been about a year since he last saw him, and he was actually pretty excited. Of course little brother didn’t know that he was currently on his way to get him.

Reaching down, he turned the radio on. It was nearing the end of More Than A Feeling by Boston.

 _‘When I’m tired and thinking cold_  
I hide in my music, forget the day  
and dream of a girl I used to know  
I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away’

He couldn’t count the times he’d heard this song and thought of _her_. The one girl that had managed to get under his skin, make his heart pound in his chest. The girl who he was sure he’d spend the rest of his life with. But things got in the way and instead of fighting for her like he should have; he just let her walk away.

If he shut his eyes, he could picture her face clearly. Skin kissed by the sun, freckles peppering her cheeks and across the bridge of her little button nose, full lips curved in a mischievous smile and those green eyes –he could always tell what she was thinking just by looking at her eyes.

One of his favorite memories with her was when they were around 15 and had stolen her uncle’s car.

_Lying on the couch, eyes locked on the ceiling as he tried to sleep, he could hear someone coming down the steps. The third step from the bottom always creaked when someone stepped on it. Lifting his head up, he glanced over at the living room doorway –and there she stood, dressed in jeans, a faded Rolling Stones shirt, her black boots and leather jacket. “What are you doing up, honey?”_

_Her lips were curved in that mischievous smile and he **knew** she was up to no good. “Wanna go have some fun?”_

_He leaned up on his elbows, his own lips curved in a crooked smirk, a brow raised. “I’m **up** for some fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. _

_She laughed, shaking her head at him.”Not that kind of fun, you dirty perv.”_

_“Aw man,” His smirk turned into a slight pout. He watched as she slowly sauntered over to him, their eyes locked on each other. She leaned down, her face hovering inches from his –she reached into her pocket and held up a pair of car keys._

_“Let’s take a ride.”_

_He smirked, slowly sitting up which made her stand back up. Swinging his legs over, planting his feet on the ground, he stood up. “I’m in.”He quickly yanked on his jeans, shoes and jacket. He paused, and then made his way over to the liquor cabinet. Glancing around, he quickly snatched up a bottle of whiskey before rushing out of the room as quietly as he could. She was already out in the car. Climbing into the driver’s seat, he tossed her the bottle before snatching the keys. Jamming the keys in the ignition, he quickly started the car and backed out of the driveway._

_Once they hit the road, she laughed, holding the bottle up. “Really?”_

_“Figured we’d get thirsty.” He shrugged, lips curved in a smirk._

_Another laugh tumbled from her parted lips, “I have a surprise for you, Playboy.” Once again, she dug into her pocket, this time holding up a baggie._

_“What’s that?” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye._

_“Pot.”_

_“Where’d you get it?”_

_“Bought it from this guy.”_

_He squinted, a bit unsure but he nodded anyway –he’d always been one of those people that would try anything once. “Let’s do it.” Soon enough, he pulled over, driving up a dirt road. Parking in front of a field, he climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him and quickly made his way around to her side of the car, opening her door for her. The smile she gave him made his heart pound in his chest._

_“Here.” She handed him the baggie and lighter, but kept a hold of the bottle._

_“You already rolled two?” He wasn’t even really surprised at all._

_She didn’t reply, just held out her free hand for him to take. He laced their fingers together, lightly tugging as he led her forward. They stopped in front of the hood of the car and he let her hand go, only to grab her waist to hoist her up onto the hood of the car. He plopped down beside her. He pulled one of the joints out of the baggie and held it at his lips; quickly, he lit it and took a hit, coughing._

_She laughed, reaching over and snatched the joint from him, taking a hit, holding the smoke in for a few seconds before exhaling._

_“You make it look too easy.” He snatched up the bottle, unscrewed the cap and took a quick drink. Wincing at the burn, he put the cap back on._

_She glanced over at him, “I want to try something.” She pressed her hands to his chest and shoved him down until he was on his back completely. Then she sat on his legs, causing him to stare up at her in surprise. “Just relax.” She rolled her eyes. Holding the joint between two fingers, she brought it up to her lips. Taking a hit, she pulled the joint away, holding the smoke in. Reaching down, she grabbed his face as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, blowing the smoke into his open mouth. She let her lips linger for a few moments before she pulled back, staring down at him with her head tilted to the side._

_He exhaled the smoke as he sat up, hands resting on her hips. “What was that?” His lips felt like they were tingling, and his heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest._

_“It’s called shotgunning.” She moved off of him, sitting down on the hood beside him._

_They each took a few more hits, drank some of the whiskey. At one point, he rolled onto his side, staring down at her. Slowly he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. When she let out a sigh, he deepened the kiss, his tongue darting out to play with hers. He shifted, hovering over top of her without breaking the kiss. Bringing one hand up, he cupped her cheek while he used the other hand to hold himself up. Her hands were gripping his shirt at his sides, tugging him closer._

_For awhile, they just kissed and let hands run over clothed bodies. When she reached down to unbuckle his pants, that’s when he moved off of her._

The blaring of a horn brought him back to reality. Cursing, he pulled over on the side of the road and shut the car off. Laying his head of the wheel, he let out a groan. He hadn’t thought of her in a while, and the first he does, he gets so distracted that he managed to get himself lost. Sighing, he sat up and reached into the glove compartment, pulling the map out. Nodding to himself, he tossed the map onto the passenger’s seat and started the car back up, pulling back onto the highway. A few miles down the highway, he pulled over into a gas station.

Climbing out of the car, he shut the door before making his way inside the store. Grabbing some drinks and a bunch of snacks, he paid for everything and paid for gas before going back out. Once the car was filled up, he got back in and took off down the highway.

A few hours of driving, he passed the same gas-station three different times before finally deciding to pull over and check the map again. Brows furrowed as he stared at the map. “What in the –“The map was _upside down_. “Oh for the love of –really!?” Just then, his phone started ringing. Grumbling, he pulled the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear. “Yeah?”

“It’s me.” A familiar voice said on the other end of the line. “I need you to do me a favor.”

“What’s that?” He sighed out.

“Someone went missing, think you could find them?”

“What do I look like –Sherlock Holmes?”

“No, smartass. You’re one of the best for tracking people down. So can you do it or not?” _Well someone’s being grumpy._

“Yeah, yeah I can do it.” Both of them said their goodbyes and then hung up. Tossing his phone on the seat beside him, he let out a sigh. Grabbing the map again, he made sure it was right side up. He quickly found his route and he was once again back on track.

It took him a few hours to make it to his destination. Pulling up outside of the apartment building, he sat there for a few minutes before climbing out of the car.

Once he talked his brother into coming with him, they both got in the car. Stopping once again to fill up the gas tank, they continued on. It took them almost two days to make it to their first destination.


	3. Chapter 3

As they pulled into a familiar driveway, the youngest brother glanced over at the oldest. “Explain why we’re here again?”

Sighing, the older sibling rolled his eyes as he shut off the car. “The old man called and said he needed me to track someone down for him. I figured I’d get you and then stop by here to get some information. I mean, I have nothing to really go on.” And with that, he climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Both siblings paused in front of the car, staring at the familiar house –the place they spent a lot of the majority of their time at when they were kids. Slowly, they made their way up the path and stairs, pausing at the door. The older brother reached out and rapt his knuckles on the door, and then stood back as they waited for an answer.

Not even three seconds later, the door was yanked open and revealed a familiar person –but the door opening so quickly it startled them both, causing them to jump back. “Bobby!”

A rumbling chuckle escaped the older man. “Sam and Dean –the hell are you doing here?”

Dean stepped forward, lips curved in the usual smirk. “Well, you asked me to hunt down someone but you didn’t give me any information, so I figured I’d come see you in person.” He paused, eyeing the older man.

“Well you idjit, that’s because I don’t really have any.” Bobby crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“…Then how do you expect me to find whoever this person is?” Dean raised a brow.

With a roll of his eyes, Bobby stepped out of the way and ushered the boys inside. “The only information I have is that the hunter was out looking for a shifter –last I heard, she was somewhere near the Four Corners.”

Dean shot him a confused look, but before Bobby could reply, Sam piped up.

“The Four Corners is where Colorado, Utah, Arizona and New Mexico all meet. It’s mostly Native American reservations.” Sam glanced at the other two men, who were staring at him with blank looks on their faces.

“Dude, how do you –you know what, don’t say anything.” Dean shook his head. “So this chick is lost somewhere between four states –this should be fun.” It sounded like a lot of hassle to him, but because it was a fellow hunter, he was willing to help. Plus there was a chance he’d get to kick some shifter ass and he was always okay with that.

For a little while, they all sat around talking and catching up.

The entire time they were at Bobby’s, Dean had wanted to ask about _her_ but he just couldn’t bring himself to. The last time Dean had seen her, they’d gotten into a fight and he ended up walking away –so he felt like he didn’t deserve to know anything about her.

Bobby told the boys he would help, but he had to go stop somewhere first and he’d meet them wherever they stopped at.

In the car, it was pretty silent, save for the Bon Jovi CD blaring. A few hours into the drive, the music was turned down.

“Hey!” Dean glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye. “Dude, what are you doing?”

“Why didn’t you ask about her, Dean?” Sam stared at him –Dean could practically _feel_ his eyes boring into the side of his head.

“Because Sam, I –look, the last time I saw her, she told me that if I chose hunting, she wanted nothing to do with me. I chose hunting –I have no right to ask about her.” Grinding his teeth, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white, he tried to keep himself calm and in control –if he started thinking about it, he’d lose it and he couldn’t let that happen. “Look, just drop it alright. Let’s focus on this job –the sooner we find this chick, the sooner we can find dad and you can go back to your little girlfriend and your apple pie life.”

After that, it was pretty quiet. Once they managed to get to Colorado and stopped for food, Dean’s phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Head for Farmington, New Mexico.”

“Why?” Dean’s brows furrowed as he shoved another fork full of food in his mouth.

“One of my sources had seen her there just before she disappeared.”

“We’re on our way.” Dean hung up, shoving the phone back in his pocket and waved, signaling for the bill. Tossing some cash down on the table, he stood up. “C’mon Sammy, we gotta go.”

Both of them headed out of the diner and got in the car.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked as they pulled onto the highway.

”Bobby called and said we needed to head for Farmington, New Mexico. He said someone told him that that was the last placed they saw her before she disappeared.”

“Do you think she’s still there?”

“Probably. If not, it’s the best place to try and find some kind of clue as to where this chick disappeared to.”

Sam was quiet for a few minutes. “Do you think this thing –this shifter took her?”

“I don’t know, Sammy.”

The drive seemed like it took days, but in reality it only took a few hours. Dean’s mind kept drifting back to _her_. No matter how hard he tried to keep her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried to focus, he just couldn’t stop thinking about her. He wondered where she was, if she was married, or was seeing anyone or had kids –and he _hated_ how much the thought of her being with someone and having kids with someone churned his stomach. He also hated the fact that that those thoughts made him feel sick –it’d been years since they’d last seen each other, and it’s not like they were ever _officially_ together.

Things had been pretty hot and intense between them when they were teens –they’d never labeled whatever it was that they had going on; she’d always just been his and he’d always been hers. But when she made him choose between her and hunting, he’d chosen hunting and walked away. Every day for the last 10 years, he’d regretted his decision –as much as he loved hunting, he would go back and choose her if he could. But he couldn’t and he knew he needed to learn to move on because she most likely did.

Driving through Farmington, he stopped when he found a hotel. Parking the car, both Winchester brothers climbed out of the car and headed inside to get a room.

Once they had the room key in hand, they grabbed their stuff from the car and went to the room. Just as they were setting their bags down, there was a knock on the door. Both shot a glance at each other before Dean grabbed a gun and slowly walked to the door. Peeking out of the peephole, he let out a sigh and yanked open the door. “Do you have some kind of tracker or something on us?”

Bobby rolled his eyes and shoved Dean to the side, strolling into the room. “Boy, how many people do you think drive a 1967 Impala?” He stood near the table that was in the room.

“Just tell us what you found out, Old man.” Dean grumbled, shutting the door before walking over and sitting on the end of one of the beds.

“Call me old man again and I’ll shoot you.” Bobby shot him a dirty look. “The last time she was seen, she was heading towards the outskirts of town.” He ran a hand over his face, letting out a tired sigh. “She most likely tracked this thing through the mountains.”

“Why would she track a shifter through the mountains?” Sam’s brows were furrowed. “They don’t typically go through mountains.”

“They typically hide underground, like in the sewer systems.” Dean had his elbows propped on his knees with his head resting in his palms. “It’s the easiest place to hide because no one goes there –and it’d keep them closer to humans, which makes it easier for them to uh, shift forms.”

“I take it you’ve had experience with shifters?” Bobby raised a brow.

“I’ve run into them a few times.”

Bobby nodded, remaining quiet for a few moments. “Alright, we’ll check the sewers.”

They went out to the Impala and grabbed the green duffle bag, packing the weapons they would need. Guns with silver bullets and silver bladed knives –anything silver can harm and kill a shifter. Getting in the car, they drove out to the edge of town, where the female hunter was last seen. Parking the car, they all got out –Sam grabbed the bag and they all glanced around before he and Dean lifted the manhole cover. Dean went down first, followed by the others. Each man held a weapon in their hands.

Slowly they made their way through the sewer tunnel, Dean in the lead. The sound of water dripping from the pipes, rats and bugs scurrying along the ground surrounded them; but none of the men paid it any mind, solely focused on trying to find where the hunter was.

Hours of scouring through the sewer, they were ready to give up and go back to sleep –but they stumbled across a clue. A piece of ripped material and what looked liked blood were on the ground. Dean glanced over his shoulder at the other two before motioning to the ground.

“Down this way somewhere.” He spoke barely above a whisper. As they walked further down that tunnel, they could hear screaming –the sound of it caused all three men to cringe. Someone was definitely being tortured. Their pace quickened and it wasn’t long before the screaming got so loud it was making their ears ring –but then it went silent.

Dean glanced at the others before coming into sight –and when he saw that **_thing_** with _his_ face, he wanted to scream. How the _hell_ did it even get his face? “Already douche bag, step away from her.”

“Now!” Bobby’s voice boomed, echoing throughout the tunnel.

“Aw, coming to the damsel’s aid? How noble of you.” The shifter smirked.

“Get away from her or I’ll kill you.” Bobby had his gun pointed at the creature.

“Oh, I’m gonna kill it anyway –that thing stole my face!” Dean’s eyes were narrowed and his grip on the gun tightened.

“I did more than steal your face, Dean.” The shifter laughed at the look on Dean’s face. “You don’t even realize do you?” Shaking its head, it pointed at the girl –who was tied to a chair that was tipped over. She was completely passed out.

Dean shot the girl a glance before turning his gaze back to the creature, and then he did a double take. “You son of a bitch!” He fired a shot, shooting the shifter in the shoulder, causing it to hiss out in pain.

“Aw, you’re upset that I stole your little girlfriend?” The thing started laughing, even though it had to be in pain. “Oh wait –that’s right. She’s _not_ you girlfriend, never was.” It was grinning now, only serving to stroke Dean’s rage. “What was she, Dean? Fuck buddy?” It paused, shaking its head. “No, you guys never got that far –oh, but the stuff you did do…”

A shot was fired, causing Dean to jump and glance behind him –it was Bobby. Glancing back at the shifter, it was dead –it had to be. The silver bullet went right through the things head.

Dean stood there, completely shocked –and then he rushed over to her, falling down to his knees beside her. “Galiana –Honey, wake up.” He carefully sat the chair up right, crouching down in front of her and patting her cheeks. “Come one, wake up.”

Bobby started untying her.

She groaned, eyes slowly cracking open. The second she looked at Dean, she let out a scream and kicked her leg out, hitting him right in the lower stomach. “You bastard!” She yelled.

Dean hissed through his teeth, groaning and holding his stomach. “Galiana –what the fuck?”

 “Galiana, stop!” Bobby reached out, resting his hands on her shoulders. “It’s us!”

“No it –wait…Bobby!?” She whirled around, eyes widening when her gaze fell on Bobby. Tears welled up in her eyes and a strangled sob escaped.

“Let’s get you out of here, okay?” Bobby helped her stand, keeping a hold on her.

Taking a few steps forward, her knees buckled and she hit the ground, yelling out.

Dean reached out to help her, but she let out a whimper and tried to back away from him. It caused him to pause. “Are…are you afraid of me?”

Sam shot him a look before leaning down and scooping her up in his arms. He led the way out of the tunnel this time, Dean in the back.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing up out of the tunnel was tough; Dean had climbed up first and reached down to take Galiana from Sam, but she started shaking and whimpering –it completely broke something inside of the man. The woman he loved was afraid of him. Sighing, he walked ahead of them all, opening the driver’s side door of the Impala and climbed in, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Bobby climbed through next, and he reached down and carefully maneuvered Galiana out of the sewer. When the girl was out, she winced, her eyes narrowing to slits at the bright sunlight –it’d been nearly a week since she had actually been out in the sun. Bobby carried her over to where they had the car parked; glancing around to make sure no one was out and about. Setting her down, but letting her lean on him, he reached for the back door of the Impala open it.

“Crap.” Sam cursed; he had dropped the bag of weapons on the ground, sending guns and knives flying across the ground.

Bobby let out a sigh, “Lean against the car, I’ll be right back.”

Galiana nodded, shuffling away from Bobby to lean back against the passenger’s door of the car. She watched Bobby walk over and start picking up weapons.  Hearing a door shut, her eyes darted towards the direction that the noise came from –and she saw him. Dean had gotten out of the car and was scooting closer to her. “Stop.” Her voice was shaking, and she hated so much to admit that. She was scared of Dean –of the man who’d never so much as raised his voice around her.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, Honey.” Dean paused beside her, holding his hands up to show her he meant no harm.

“Don’t ever call me that –you’re not allowed to call me that.” She hissed at him –completely angry. How dare he call her that? How dare he call her that after everything that he had said? Hearing that name made her want to cry and even vomit –it hurt too much.

“I’ve always called you that.” Dean looked so hurt, but she didn’t care. He’d hurt her so much, even after so many years, the pain was so fresh –not to mention the fact that that freaky ass shifter had called her that…had tortured her as he called her that, looking exactly like Dean.

“My name’s Galiana. You either call me that –no, you know what, don’t call me anything. Don’t talk to me, don’t look at me, and don’t even _breathe_ in my general direction.” Reaching out, she grasped the handle of the car door and yanked it open. Just as she went to get in the car, a hand grasped her shoulder. She knew it wasn’t Bobby or Sam because they were still picking up weapons. The hand belonged to Dean (obviously).

Her reaction was instinctual –jerking her elbow back, she managed to hit him in the ribs, which made him remove his hand from her shoulder to grab at his side. Another well places elbow and he stumbled back. She threw a punch this time, aiming for his face but he managed to block her. Over and over again, she tried to hit him but he’d block –until she finally kicked the back of his knee, sending him to the ground.

“Don’t touch me ever again, you hear me?” Each word punctuated with a kick to wherever she could reach. It felt amazing to be able to get out all of that anger, but she felt bad; he wasn’t even fighting back anymore. Whether he was knocked out or just laying there letting her get her aggression out, she didn’t know. Tears burned her eyes and she turned away, quickly bolting off.

There was a shout and then she heard footsteps behind her just before hands grasped her arms and she was yanked back into a hard chest. “Galiana, calm down.” Sam’s voice thundered.

She whirled around so quickly that their heads smacked together, causing them both to let out groans of pain.

“Idjits.” Bobby sighed, pulling them apart. Apparently they’d tossed the bag in the trunk already. “We need to go, now.” He started to walk back to the car, but stopped when Galiana lunged at Sam –the two once again ended up bumping heads. Only this time, she kinda slumped down –before she could hit the ground though, Sam grabbed her up under the arms.

“I got her!” Sam drug her over to the car, pausing for a second. “Pop the trunk.”

“What?” Bobby stared at him as if he lost his mind –which was probably likely, genetics and all.

“If we put her in the backseat with Dean and she wakes up, she could try to attack him again. We can just put her in the trunk for the ride to the hotel and then carry her inside. No big deal.”

Bobby stared at him for a little while longer before deciding that Sam was probably right –she would probably try to kill Dean and that’s pretty much the last thing they needed right now. Sighing, he walked over and unlocked the trunk, helping Sam put her in the trunk before shutting it. “If she wakes up in there, we’re all getting our asses kicked, you do know this right?”

“I’m very aware, but I would rather get my ass kicked than have my brother dead.” Sam shrugged, grabbing the keys from Bobby and climbing into the driver’s seat of the Impala.

It was two minutes into the drive when they started hearing noises; thumps. Both men glanced at each other and they just knew. “She’s awake.” They spoke in unison, both feeling wary.

They were very familiar with Galiana’s temper. When she got mad, she didn’t just throw a tantrum like most women, oh no. She wouldn’t throw things or just cuss at you until her anger disappeared. It would take weeks, sometimes _months_ for her anger to evaporate. She would get you when you least expected it and it wouldn’t be a simple hit –she’d pull out some karate-esque moves that would have them all praying to a God that they barely believed in. Her earlier attack on Dean had surprised them though, she was hardly ever mad at him.

They knew that the second she was let out of that trunk, they were in some serious shit.


	5. Chapter 5

They were right –the second that they opened the trunk, she had twisted around and managed to kick them both. It wasn’t as bad as they were expecting though, so they shrugged it off and Sam went around to the backseat, getting Dean out while Bobby helped Galiana into the hotel room.

When Sam dropped Dean on the bed, that’s when the older Winchester decided to wake up.

“What the hell happened?” He grunted, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palms.

“I kicked you in the head.” Galiana seemed all too cheerful about it. All three men just stared at her for a moment before shaking it off.

“Alright Gali, let’s get you cleaned up.” Bobby clapped his hands, going off in search of a first aid kit. Sam just stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do –and Dean just sat on the bed, staring at her.

“I told you not to look at me.” She hissed, glaring at him –he quickly looked out the window. Galiana glanced down at herself, wincing when she looked at the burns. There were several burns littering her body, all dark and red; angry looking. They didn’t look to be infected, which was a good thing.

Bobby came back with the first aid kit and set about cleaning the wounds. She gritted her teeth but refused to wince, even though it hurt. Nothing hurt as much as the hot metal being pressed against her flesh, the slight burn of the alcohol was nothing compared to that. The smell of burnt flesh lingered in her nose.

“Alright,” Bobby patted her knee before moving away. “You can get cleaned up, just be careful.”

Nodding, she stood up from her seat and brushed imaginary lint off of her pants. “Alright ladies, I’ll be back.” She made her way to the bathroom, pausing long enough to shoot Sam a glare; it was a glare that promised that there would be pain at a later time. A smirk curved her lips as she watched the youngest Winchester brother swallow and squirm nervously.

Once she got to the bathroom, she slammed the door shut behind her and started stripping out of her grimy clothes.  She paused in front of the mirror, glaring hatefully at her reflection; even with the burns covered, she knew they were there and it disgusted her –forever carrying that shifters mark. Gritting her teeth, she turned away from the mirror and walked over to the shower and turned it on, turning the water on as hot as she could stand it. Stripping out of her bra and panties, she then climbed into the shower, wincing as the hot water beat down on her skin.

She was in the shower for so long that the water went ice cold. Turning off the water, she climbed out and snatched a thread bare towel off of the towel rack that was in the bathroom and wrapped it around herself. Glancing around, she realized she didn’t bring clean clothes into the bathroom with her. Groaning aloud, she stomped to the door and yanked it open, yelling out “Someone give me some goddamn clothes.”

It was silent in the hotel room. Her brows furrowed as she glanced around –Bobby and Sam weren’t in the room, but Dean was…and he was giving her a look that clearly said ‘you’re crazy’.

“Well Winchester, hop to it.”

Dean’s brows furrowed as he slowly stood from his seat, which had been the bed. “Who do you think you are, barking orders at me?”

“Just give me some clothes, Dean.” She glared at him, jaw tightening as she grit her teeth. She tightened the grip she had on her towel, slowly stepping out of the bathroom.

“Ask nicely.”

She stared at him as if he lost his mind –which he probably had. “Screw you, just give me some clothes.”

“No.”

“You really want me to run around here wrapped in a towel?” A single brow rose. Back in the day, Dean would have pitched a fit at the mere suggestion. He’d always been so possessive of her; only he could see her like that. But things were different now, they weren’t…them anymore.

“Go ahead; I’m sure Sam wouldn’t mind.”

Her eyes narrowed, but then she smirked. “Y’know, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind either.”

They both kept their gazes on each other, each daring the other to do or say something. Galiana was determined not to say anything else; not until he did.

“If you want to flaunt your stuff like some kind of slut, that’s fine by me.” Dean wore a cold look in his face, but she could read his eyes –he was angry, and maybe a little bit sad.

She, however, was severely pissed off. “Did you just call me a slut?” Taking a few steps in his direction, her green eyes narrowed in anger. They’ve said a lot of hurtful things to each other over the years, but never once had he ever said something like that to her.

“I didn’t say that you were, but if you think I did then maybe you are one.”

She stood before him, glaring up at him; she paused for a second before she reached up and slapped him as hard as she could. Her palm stung and his cheek had a bright red imprint of her hand. Regret coursed through her –she didn’t _want_ to hit him, it was just instinct. “Dean I –“

“Don’t.” He turned away from her –and honestly, as much as she tried not to care, it hurt. But she really had no right to feel hurt right now; she was the one who hit him.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean –“

He snorted, rubbing his face as he whirled around and glared at her. “You didn’t mean to hit me?” He laughed, it was such a sarcastic sound that she winced.

“No, I didn’t. I lost my temper –“

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ve been hit a lot harder by bitches bigger than you.” Dean flashed a smirk, and she resisted the urge to punch him in the face –barely. When she remained silent, Dean snickered and turned to start walking away.

“Walking away, Winchester? Some things never change.”

He stopped, slowly turning around. The look on his face scared her just a bit. His jaw clenched, eyes narrowed and his hands were curled into fists at his side. “You gave me the ultimatum.”

“I had to. I couldn’t watch you die because of this damn job.” She bit down on her lip to try and keep her emotions in check. It wouldn’t be a good thing to start crying –Dean didn’t do tears.

“I had no choice.”

“You did have a choice, Dean! You could’ve _stayed_.”

“And do what, Galiana?”

She paused, thinking. “You could’ve gone back to school –or you could’ve worked with Bobby, fixing cars. You could’ve done anything if you’d stayed.”

He shook his head, unclenching his fists. “I didn’t have a choice, I had to hunt. It’s what I was trained to do and I’m _good_ at it.”

She stared at him for a bit, honestly wondering if he really believed he had no choice. Of course he had a choice, he could’ve told his dad to shove it and found something else to do. He could’ve chosen _her_ instead of hunting. “You’re good at it, but are you happy?” When he snorted and rolled his eyes, she stepped closer to him. Tilting her head back a bit so she could look him in the eye, she continued. “Are you happy? When this all gets to be too much, is there someone or somewhere you can go to escape for a bit?”

“We’re hunters, there’s no relaxing. We don’t get the apple pie life.”

All she did was stare up at him for a bit, trying to think of what to say to him. How could she respond to that? Most hunters believed that, she didn’t though. She always thought that hunters could have both lives –that you could be on the road and hunt but you could go home and have a life away from the hunting.

He turned away from her, walking over to his bag. Riffling through it, he walked back over to her and handed her a pile of clothes –and then he went and sat on one of the beds, turning the TV on.

She stared at him and then at the clothes in her hand before turning and walking back into the bathroom. Dropping the towel, she pulled on the clothes he’d given her –a grey t-shirt and a pair of black and grey boxers. His scent surrounded her, causing to inhale before sighing out.

She was angry with him, yes. But she missed him too –she’d been missing him since he walked away. Could she forgive and forget?

Sighing to herself, she opened the bathroom door and walked over. Walking to the other bed, she plopped down in the center of the bed, sitting criss-cross as she stared at the TV screen.

And that was how Sam and Bobby found them when they came back –on two different beds, just staring at the TV in complete silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, both Winchesters left for California so that Dean could drop Sam off at Stanford. Bobby headed back for Sioux Falls and Galiana loaded up her car, which had been in the parking lot of the hotel, and just decided to drive until she found a place she wanted to stop in.

Fingers wrapped around the steering wheel, windows rolled down and Stevie Nicks' blaring on the radio, Galiana tried to put the past week behind her; tried to forget the shifter and the fight with Dean and the awkward as hell silence that passed between the two yesterday after the fight.

She hated that she ended up fighting with him –the last time that they saw each other it ended up in a fight and the two hadn't spoken for 10 years. It killed her, not talking to him. So many times she had wanted to call him, had wanted to just hear him talk. But every time she dialed his number, her thumb would hover above the send button as she replayed that fight over and over again in her head –and every single time she thought about it, she'd hang up the phone and try to forget about him.

Of course she had always been upset, angry even, that he chose to walk away from her and keep hunting. But she could admit that maybe she was wrong for trying to make him choose between her and hunting down the thing that killed his mother; she understood, now more than ever, why he chose hunting.

After he'd left, she went back to living with her mother –until her mother was killed murdered by a werewolf when she'd been walking home from work. With no other parent or family member alive save for her Uncle Bobby, she had no choice but to move in with him, at least until she was 18. After her mother's attack, she talked Bobby into training her to be a hunter –and he did, after a lot of pleading and threats. And now, years later, here she was, doing the very thing she'd yelled at Dean about.

She drove for a few days, trying like hell to keep him off her mind.

Sighing, she pulled off into a gas station somewhere in Colorado to fill her car up and to grab some snacks before hitting the road. Just as she was putting the gas pump in her tank, her phone rang. Grumbling, she reached a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out the phone, flipping it open and holding it up to her ear. "I didn't do it."

It was quiet for a few seconds before a familiar voice spoke. "Galiana?"

 _Dean,_ she cursed silently, ready to hang up.

"Wait –don't hang up, please."

Sighing out loudly, she decided to listen to him for once. "How did you even get my number?"

"Look, I don't have much time to talk. Some shit went down when I went to drop Sam off –his girlfriend…look, I need your help. He's not talking about it and you're the only one who can ever get him –can you just meet us?"

Her brows furrowed as she listened to his words. Something happened with Sam's girlfriend? "Did they break up?"

"She's dead –I'll explain later."

She sighed –but she was already putting the gas pump away and getting in her car. "Where are you guys?"

"Just a little bit away from Black Ridge Canyons in Colorado. We just finished a case."

"I'll be there in a few hours."

"…Thank you." She could hear the relief in his voice –she could hear just how  _scared_ he was for his brother, and it made her chest ache.

They hung up and she grabbed out her map, trying to figure out which way to go. It would take her at least two hours to get to them, given that there was little to no traffic.

Her mind on a Winchester, but for once, it wasn't Dean. Why would someone kill Sam's girlfriend? From what she'd heard, the girl was really nice and was a good fit for Sam. Sam…he deserved happiness after all the shit he'd had to deal with, and something took away his happiness. Her fingers tightened on the wheel as she grit her teeth; whatever or whoever did this, they were going to pay.

The few hours it took her to get to them; she did nothing but plot on how to kill whatever/whoever did this.

Pulling into the parking lot of the motel that Dean had texted her the address too, she shut the car off and climbed out, slamming the door shut behind her. Marching up to the motel room, she knocked on the door and waited.

Dean opened the door slowly, sighing with relief. "Galiana…"

"Where's Sam?" She shoved past Dean to get into the room. Green eyes locked on the dark haired male and she walked over, plopping down in a chair in front of him. And then she stared at him. She stared at him until finally he squirmed.

"What?"

More staring.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Squinting.

"Why are you even here?"

Squinting and staring.

"Dean told you, didn't he?" Now it was Sam's turn to glare; only his glare was directed at his brother and not Galiana.

"You had to know he was going to tell me. If he hadn't, I would've kicked his ass." Galiana slouched down in her seat, stretching her legs out.

It got silent for a bit, which started to freak her out just a tiny bit.

"You wanna talk about it?" She cocked her head to the side.

"No." Sam stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink."

Galiana was up out of her chair and standing by his side within seconds. "I'll be your designated driver." She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, lacing their fingers together before tugging him out the door. "Don't wait up!" She called out before slamming the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a bit of Sam/Galiana in this chapter. BUT I swear to you that Dean/Galiana will be an actual couple. Eventually. Whenever they pull their heads out of their butts and realize they friggin' love each other. So PLEASE, be very patient with me. They'll get together soon enough, I promise you. AND NO, Sam/Galiana will not be an actual couple at any point in this fic so PLEASE keep that in mind. Thank you all!  
> Also, at the line break further down in the chapter, it's Dean's POV.
> 
> Don't forget to review! Reviews definitely keep me wanting to write, knowing that people are actually reading and enjoying my work.

Galiana had every intention of not drinking that night, just so she could keep an eye on Sam and make sure he didn't do something dumb. She got up to go grab him another drink, her eyes darting about the smoky bar room, and she spotted Dean. He was leaning up against a pool table, some blonde girl standing between his legs and it looked like she was running her fingers through his short hair. God, how it made her feel so sick.

She looked away, walking over to the bar and ordered two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Walking back to the table, she ignored Sam's look of confusion and poured herself a glass before pouring him one.

The drinks just kept coming until the bottle was empty.

"Dance?" Sam stood when she nodded, stumbling a little. He helped Galiana stand, keeping his arms wrapped firmly around her to keep her from falling. They moved over to the makeshift dance floor, Galiana wrapped around Sam as they swayed to some random song. Her face was pressed against his chest, his hands resting on her lower back. To an outsider, it would look like an intimate moment but if they came close enough, they'd be able to see that his shirt was wet from the tears that trailed down her cheeks and his fingers were rubbing soothing circles against her lower back.

Finally, they pulled back and Sam dipped his head down, brushing a soft innocent kiss to her lips. "Let's go." He murmured, grasping her hand and leading her out the door.

She glanced over her shoulder and caught Dean's eye, and then she walked out with Sam. She had never been more grateful to have Sam in her life; if she'd had to deal with Dean on her own, surely she'd lose it.

Together, the duo walked down the street, Sam's arm around her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his back. Once back at the motel, they walked into their room and once that door was shut, she let the tears finally fall. With Sam, she knew she was safe to break down and cry if she needed to; he'd never judge her.

"C'mere Angel," Sam pulled her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. "He's an idiot."

She let out a weak laugh, sniffling. "Yeah…" She let out a sigh, rubbing at her eyes. "I'm so tired." Not just physically, but emotionally. Since Dean Winchester had waltzed back into her life, she'd been completely exhausted.

"Let's go to bed." Sam pulled back from the hug.

"I have to go find a room."

"No, you'll stay here." He grasped her hand, tugging her over to the bed.

"Bossy." She shook her head at him, before pulling her hand from his grasp to unbutton and unzip her jeans. Kicking them off to the side, she pulled her shirt up over her head. "I sleep naked."

"Noted." Sam also started to strip. She watched as his chest was exposed, muscles galore; Galiana had to wipe at her chin just to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Shaking her head, she reached behind her back and undid her bra, tossing it aside and slid her panties off. She crawled into the bed, beneath the sheets and waited for Sam.

Once he was down to his boxers, he slid beneath the sheets with her, his arms instantly wrapping around her and bringing her closer to his chest.

Galiana wondered, not for the first time, if her life would have been better if it was Sam she'd fallen for instead of Dean. Sam was the sweetest, fiercely protective and intelligent man she knew; had she fallen for him, she knew without a doubt that her heart would have been safe with him.

His fingers traced patterns along the bare skin of her back causing her flesh to break out in goosebumps. Tilting her head back, green eyes locked with hazel. Images of what could have been flashed through her mind. God, why couldn't it have been  _Sam_?

"Angel?" Sam brought a hand up, brushing his fingers through her long honey colored hair. "What's wrong?"

"Sam…why couldn't it have been you?" She whispered, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheek bone.

He stared down at her before leaning his head down, brushing the softest kiss across her lips. It was a kiss that made her long for  _something_. "I don't know." He whispered, before pressing his lips firmly to hers.

Immediately, she deepened their kiss, sighing against his mouth as his hand smoothed down her back, the other tangled in her hair. She bit at his lip, hands desperately clinging to him. When he rolled so that he was hovering over her, she squeaked in surprise. Her legs wrapped around his hips as she tried to get him closer.

Before it could get too carried away, Sam pulled back from the kiss, his eyes clenched shut. "I can't," He whispered, shaking his head. "I-it's too soon. I'm sorry."

"Hey," Her breathing was ragged. Cupping his face in her hands, she brushed her nose against his. " _I'm_  sorry. I shouldn't have…"

He opened his eyes, biting at the corner of his lip for a moment. "We should go to bed." He pulled back, lying down beside her.

Once again, she pressed up against his side as his arms wrapped around her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed. And then it was silent, both of them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Dean stumbled into the hotel room with a girl, Robyn he recalled. Her hands were roaming over every part of him that she could reach and his hands were gripping her hips. It was dark, the only light being that from the moon that spilled in through the window.

When he went to guide her to his bed, he noticed something that made his blood practically boil.

Laying on one of the beds, above the sheet, was Galiana and Sam. She was  _completely_ naked, lying on her stomach all pressed up to Sam who was only in boxers. Both were completely passed out, wrapped around each other.

"What's wrong?" The girl, Robyn, asked, pulling back from nibbling his neck to see what had upset him.

"I uh, I'm just not feeling it anymore." Dean wanted to vomit just seeing those two like that. That's  _his_ girl all snuggled up to Sam. Shaking his head, he ushered the girl out the door, mumbling a half assed apology. When he turned back around, his eyes locked on the two sleeping people.

Galiana's honey colored hair spread over the pillows, one of her hands resting on Sam's abdomen while her left leg was thrown across his hip. Sam's hands were resting low on her back, holding her against him in his sleep.

Dean shook his head, gaze moving from the two as he shuffled over to his bed. Stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers, he lay beneath the covers. His eyes were on the ceiling, his hands resting beneath his head.

That should be  _him_ that she was wrapped around. That should be  _him_  holding her so desperately to him. It should have been  _him_ in that bed with her.

Images of what they probably did danced through his mind, and he knew there was no way in hell he'd be getting any sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Galiana cracked open an eye only to groan as sunlight streamed across her face. She rolled over, burying her face in a pillow and let out a sigh. It felt like someone was jack hammering inside of her skull.

“Make it stop,” She whined, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Rise and shine, Princess!” Dean was extra loud this morning.

Galiana didn’t even bother to look at him, she merely raised her middle finger in the direction she thought he was. “Fuck off.” She grunted as she slowly rolled onto her back and sat up, not bothering to open her eyes yet.

“Here,” Sam’s voice was nearby. “I’ve got coffee.”

“I could kiss you right now.” Galiana cracked open an eye, accepting the mug off steaming coffee from Sam. Taking a long sip, she let out a groan. “God, that’s good.”

“So uh…go get dressed, I’m gonna go get food and we can hit the road.” Sam pressed a kiss to her forehead before grabbing his wallet and the keys to the Impala. He walked out the door, leaving Dean and Galiana alone.

Galiana finished her coffee and set the mug down and then she got up, wrapped up in the sheet. “I’m gonna…go shower…yeah…” She shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door behind herself.

It was awkward, being left alone with Dean. It hurt too, which is why she hadn’t looked at him. Picturing him with another woman made her feel nauseated.

Shaking her head, she dropped the sheet and shuffled over to the shower. Once she turned on the water, she waited until it was hot as possible before climbing in. A happy groan slid from her throat as the scalding water beat down on her tired muscles. Scrubbing her body and hair, she rinsed off before climbing out and turning off the water.

Once she was dried off, she wrapped the towel around herself and opened the bathroom door. Walking across the room, she made sure not to look in Dean’s direction. “Aha, there you are.” Snatching her bag up off the floor, she bolted back into the bathroom. Pulling on jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt, she sighed before braiding her hair to keep it out of her face for the day.

Sam came through the room door just as she left the bathroom. “Hey, I got everyone their favorites.” He shook the bags a little.

“Awesome.” Galiana tossed her bag at the end of the bed and walked over to the table where Sam set the bags down.

“Here you go,” He handed her a takeaway box.

She kissed his cheek in thanks before shuffling over to the bed they slept on last night. Plopping down, she dug into her food.

“Have you been looking for another case?” Dean asked between bites. He wasn’t looking at either Sam or Galiana.

“Yeah, I’ve got a list.” Sam’s gaze flickered to Galiana. “You wanna go with us?”

Galiana finished her food, setting the container aside. “I would love to, but I’ve got a case to check out in Wyoming. Maybe next time though.”

“Alright.” Sam nodded, finishing his food.

After everyone finished with breakfast and showering, they were all packed and ready to go. Galiana leaned against the driver’s side of her car.

Sam walked over, crouching down a bit to meet her eyes. “Thank you.”

Galiana placed a hand on his cheek, giving him a smile. “You don’t need to thank me, Sam.” She leaned up, pressing a quick friendly kiss to his lips. “You were there when I needed you, so all I did was do the same for you. And I would do it again.”

“You’re uh…” Sam’s lips quirked up in a hint of a smile. “You’re really something special, Galiana.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“If you ever need me, I’m just a call away.” She placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back. “Now go on, you’ve got monsters to slay and damsels to rescue.”

Sam laughed, ruffling her hair. “Take care of yourself.” He walked over to the Impala and climbed in.

Next to walk over was Dean. He stood in front of her with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head down. “So uh…thank you, I guess…for coming to see Sammy. He uh…he wasn’t himself, you know? But seeing you…maybe it’s helped him.”

“Sam’s important to me too Dean, you know that. I’d do whatever it takes to help him.” She was having a hard time looking at him.

God, she just wanted to grab him and kiss some sense into him; show him that she still wants him…but there was no way he still wanted her, so she didn’t kiss him like she wanted to. That was all in the past and they were in the now and right now? Dean didn’t want her.

“Yeah…so uh…we’ll see you around, I guess.” Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah.” She lifted her head. “Bye Dean.”

“Goodbye Galiana.” Dean shuffled forward, kissed her cheek and strolled off, leaving her standing there stunned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’M SO SORRY! I haven’t updated in like…3 months and I feel so bad. I was dealing with a bad case of writers block but I’m good now! This chapter is pretty much filler but uh…things do get a bit steamy. Next chapter will definitely be more interested.

_A knock on the door caused her to frown. ‘Who would be here so late?’ She thought to herself as she reached out to grab her gun on her way to the door._

_Confusion was a prominent emotion when she glanced out the peephole and saw a familiar face. She put the gun on the table once she checked that the safety was on. Opening the door, she frowned._

_“What are you…” her words were cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. Her hands grasped broad shoulders as she was pushed farther into the room. A muffled grunt escaped as her back collided with the wall. Her shirt was pushed up until it was bunched up around her neck, exposing her nearly bare form. “Dean, what are you doing?” Her voice was barely a whisper._

_“What I’ve wanted to do since you came back in to my life.” His voice was a bit deeper than usual. He leaned down, brushing his lips across hers once before slowly trailing teasing kisses across her jaw and down her throat._

_A moan tumbled from her lips when he found the sensitive spot just beneath her jaw. She could feel him smirk against her skin. “Dean…” She whispered, her hands gripping his hips now as she tipped her head back to allow him more access._

_“Shh,” He bit and sucked at her neck, surely leaving a mark but Galiana couldn’t find it in herself to give a damn right now. He grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off; now she was left in just her panties. “So fucking beautiful.” He captured her lips with his, his hands cupping her face as he moved her away from the wall. He walked them backwards, until her knees hit the bed and she fell down, which broke the kiss._

_She watched as he tugged off his shirt, tanned skin stretched over solid muscle. A gasp escaped her as he grasped her ankles and tugged her towards the edge of the bed. “Dean –“_

_“Just enjoy, Honey.” He crawled between her thighs, leaning down and capturing her lips again. The kiss was urgent, needy. One of his hands, calloused and rough, grasped the back of her thigh as he hitched her leg up over his hip. He rolled his hips against hers as they kissed, his hardness brushing against warmth._

_Ring ring… She decided to ignore it as he pulled back and started to kiss down her body._

_Ring ring… he nipped at the skin just below her bellybutton causing her to moan._

_Ring ring…_

**Ring ring.**

She sat up in the bed quickly, gasping for breath. “Dean?” She glanced around before slumping down and grabbing her phone, clicking answer on her phone. “Fucking Winchester.” She grumbled to herself.

“Well hello to you too.” A familiar voice chuckled on the other end of the line.

“Sam…why are you calling me at,” She glanced over at the clock and groaned. “Two-thirty in the morning?”

“We need your help, Galiana.”

She groaned, rubbing at her face to try and rid the sleepiness and the dream. “Why do you not wait until morning? Why do you people never call just to ask how I am?”

“Hello Galiana, how are?” He was smirking; she knew he was because of the tone of his voice.

“Oh bite me, Winchester.” She grumbled as she hauled herself out of the bed and shuffled over to the kitchen of the motel room she was in. “Why do you need my help?” She put a pot of coffee on, knowing she was going to need it.

“There’s this case in North Carolina where women are disappearing and then their bodies show up with big bite marks on their neck.”

“Riiiiight….” She squinted as she leaned back against the counter, waiting for the coffee to get done. “And you need me because…?”

“It’s only women that this is happening to…and they all look kind of the same.”

“You want me to be bait.” She groaned. “Why? Why me? Why the hell is it always me?”

“We wouldn’t ask if we didn’t need you. You’re the only woman who fits the description of these women and…and you know we’re not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“Yeah…” She sighed, rubbing at her face again. “I’ll be there in two days.” She promised. They said their goodbyes and hung up. “Fucking Winchesters.” Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she slumped down at the table in the room.

That dream replayed in her mind and she groaned. Why did she have to dream about him? Why couldn’t she just dream about Johnny Depp? Or puppies…or that one guy from True Blood. Why did it have to be Dean?


End file.
